


Against The Wall

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Creative Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Elevator Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Strength Kink, Super Soldier Serum, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: The serum allows for some pretty creative sex and Tony gets to reap all the benefits.





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 27: Against A Wall

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Steve, can you just –“

Tony gasped when Steve slammed him up against the elevator wall, muffling his protests with a crushing kiss. Tony's hands scrabbled at Steve's chest, trying to find hold. He twitched when Steve suddenly grabbed two handfuls of his ass and pulled up, up, _up_.

“Wait,” Tony ground out against Steve's mouth, squirming to get a few inches of space between them for his sanity. “At least – fuck, let's make it to the penthouse, okay?”

Steve buried his face in Tony's neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he kept pulling until Tony had no choice but to wrap his legs around Steve's waist. “Too far,” Steve huffed, attaching his lips to Tony's throat and sucking on his pulse point.

Tony's head thunked back against the wall as he grunted, kicking at Steve's back with his heels. “Fuck, just – Come on, just two more floors and you can –“

He choked when Steve ground his hips against Tony's, flattening him against the elevator to free his hands and push both of Tony's wrists against the wall. Tony swallowed heavily.

“Fuck, that's hot,” he breathed before Steve cut him off with another kiss, hips somehow still grinding against Tony's even as they supported his entire weight. Jesus Christ.

Steve moaned when Tony squeezed him with his thighs, trying to pull him closer. “God, I wanna have you like this.” He looked up and Tony swallowed hard at how blown his pupils were already. “Can I?”

Tony could never resist that tone.

“Of course,” he said and Steve let out a needy sound, leaning forward to kiss Tony hard, claiming his mouth with lips and tongue. Tony could only follow his lead, completely pinned to the wall and so hard already that Steve's dry thrusts actually made his breathing catch in his throat.

“How do you want it, Tony?”

Tony moaned shamelessly at how husky Steve's voice was. “Mouth. I want your mouth.”

Steve paused before he brought his hands to Tony's thighs and pulled him – wait, what the fuck –

Tony yelped, bracing himself on the ceiling as his legs were spread uncomfortably wide around Steve's chest. “What the –“

“Don't wanna put you down,” Steve said as if that explained anything.

“What are you – _oh_.” Tony's eyes widened when Steve somehow maneuvered his arms under him, lifting him even higher until – “Jesus,” he breathed, squished against the ceiling with his legs thrown over Steve's shoulders. “Oh my God!”

“This okay?” Steve asked, not waiting for an answer before he opened Tony's fly and pulled him out _right in Steve's face oh my God what the fuck –_

“Yeah, so okay, so fucking okay, holy shit,” Tony babbled, choking on air when Steve wasted no time taking him as deep as his position allowed him. “ _Fuck._ ”

Steve's eyes were closed as he sucked Tony down and Tony's brain couldn't quite process the sight of him like this when the ground was a good six feet below him and something about that –

He hissed as Steve's fingers dug into his ass, eyes snapping open wide when Steve lifted him just that bit higher so his cock slid out of Steve's mouth before he pulled him back down. Tony let out a strangled noise when Steve took his cock all the way down his throat at the new angle, lifting him by the hips to get a rhythm going. And Tony felt so helpless just hanging there, grabbing onto Steve's head for some semblance of control even though his cock was throbbing with how much he loved it, being so completely at Steve's mercy.

He couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they must look, gasping when Steve hummed around him. “Fuck, Steve, what the fuck are we doing –“

Steve's tongue circled around his head and Tony's eyes rolled back into his head, slapping a hand to the ceiling to keep his balance. “ _Fuck_ –“

Usually it was hard for him to keep still when Steve sucked him off, but like this he had absolutely no leverage to thrust into his mouth and Steve seemed to realize that, sucking him so slowly and thoroughly that it made Tony's toes curl.

“Come on,” he groaned, fingers tangling in Steve's hair. He squeezed his thighs together on reflex when Steve swallowed him down and Steve moaned in response, eyes opening to give Tony a desperate look.

“Fuck, you like that?” Tony breathed and did it again, watching as Steve's eyes fluttered shut on a moan that sent shivers down his spine. One of Steve's hands left his hips and he flailed for a second, but Steve was still holding him up strong, pinning him to the wall so he could bob his head up and down. Tony couldn't see it, but judging by the noise Steve made he'd wrapped his other hand around his cock. The thought sent a bolt of lust straight to his gut.

“You getting off on this, Steve?” Tony panted, his stomach tightening at the way Steve groaned around his cock. “Fuck, if you keep doing that I –“

He choked on his next breath when Steve took him down to the hilt, throat convulsing around him in tight ripples – “ _Fuck_ , oh God, Steve –“

Steve moaned and the vibrations were what did Tony in. Just a few more seconds of Steve sucking him down and he was coming with a shout, hands slamming out against the walls to hold him up as his whole body twitched with it. He moaned as Steve let him slip from his mouth, instead burying his face in the crook of Tony's thigh and his crotch.

“Tony –“ he groaned and his voice sounded _wrecked_. Tony felt something in him growl possessively as he grabbed Steve's hair to make him look up at him.

“Fuck your fist,” he demanded breathlessly and he felt himself slide down the wall an inch or two as Steve complied. “Fuck, that feel good, Steve?”

“Tony –“ Steve whined and he pressed his forehead into Tony's hipbone as his whole body trembled with repressed tension. “Please –“

Tony raked his nails over Steve's scalp, the only part of him he could reach, and felt his breathing catch against him. “Come on, Steve, come.”

Steve groaned and it only took a few more thrusts before he shuddered through his orgasm, his warm breath tingling on Tony's skin.

They both caught their breath for a second, basking in the afterglow before Tony groaned as he felt his back twinge from being in this position for so long. He thumped his foot against Steve's back to get his attention.

“Hey, Cap, put me down.“

Steve pulled back just a little and Tony's brow furrowed at the mischievous look in his eyes.

“What – _Fuck!_ “

He yelped when he was suddenly falling, just a second before Steve caught him in his arms, Tony's hands catching his shoulders in a death grip.

“You crazy son of a bitch,” Tony gasped against his mouth. “You trying to kill me?” Steve just laughed even as Tony glared at him.

“You love it,” he said confidently and his eyes were twinkling as he looked at Tony. Tony's heart grew about three sizes at how happy he looked.

“Don't be so full of yourself,” he said, a little gruffly as he pushed at Steve's shoulder. “C'mon, big guy. Take me to bed.”

Steve got a cheeky glint in his eye just before he lifted Tony higher in his arms, ignoring his exasperated sigh as he carried him into their bedroom. “My pleasure.”


End file.
